kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Pit
Dark Pit (黒いピット Kuroi Pitto, or Black Pit ブラックピット Burakku Pitto) is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It has been revealed that he will be fought as either a boss or a miniboss during one of the chapters of the story. Dark Pit can also be known as "Fallen Angel Pit." "Kuro" or "Kuro Pit" is also a popular nickname among fans. Characteristics Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to that of Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing and hair, and shadowy teal wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Brawl with some minor changes such as red eyes, and some gold decor and laurel crown. Personality Little is currently known about Dark Pit's personality; however, judging by the trailers, he is clearly more antagonistic than Pit. Single Player Dark Pit will appear in the story and seems to be the boss of one of the chapters taking place in the sky. Pit will possibly battle him right at the start of his mission in an area infested with massive tornadoes. He is shown to have multiple cutscenes and will apparently play a prominent role in the game. His origins are currently unknown, and judging by his spoken dialogue, his goal is to claim the skies as his territory using the wings he posesses. Unlike Pit however, he does not require the Power of Flight to fly. Oddly, Dark Pit is said to be classified as unaffiliated, meaning that he's not fighting for the Underworld army. Because of this, it is possible that he is more of a rival or antihero rather than an actual villain, especially since he competes good-naturedly with Pit in multiplayer. Multiplayer He also appears in Multiplayer Mode of the game. When a team's gauge is emptied, a player on that team will respawn as either Pit for the Light Team or Dark Pit for the Dark Team. It appears he and Dark Team are just training with the other Light Team, as both sides will help the loser get back on it's feet at the end of the match. However, his role in the story might say otherwise. When spawned in Multiplayer Mode, a tiny icon of his head at the bottom of the screen will appear. Interestingly, Dark Pit's icon seems to be serious while Pit's icon is smiling cheerfully, hinting at his personality. Gallery Kuro's like Sothe!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit karate kicking Pit. Kuro's back!!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit challenges Pit to a fight. Poor Kuro.jpg|Dark Pit up close. Kuro Pit.jpg|Pit's black color pallette, Dark Pit's character origination. nicw.PNG|Dark Pit is ready for a fight with pit. Trivia *He could be said to be the successor of Putt, an enemy Pit Clone in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. *Dark Pit originated in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of Pit's palette swaps. However, unlike Brawl, Dark Pit now has red eyes instead of the blue eyes that normal Pit has. *Dark Pit continues the tradition of evil Nintendo doppelgängers, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Dark Samus, Shadow Kirby, Shadow Pokemon, Shadow Lugia (XD001) and Blood Falcon. *Due to the popularity of Pit's black palette swap in Super Smash bros. Brawl among fans, this may have contributed to the creation of Dark Pit in Uprising. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Uprising enemies